Black Blood Memories
by Violetninja96
Summary: Today was just not my day. I gotten myself fired and my rent is running behind I hope my land lord understand. it was a late night again, I smiled knowing there are some hope left in the universe. I took a left down an alley it was a shortcut I take to get home quicker, but then I heard footsteps and turned around to see a man with a crowbar and then I tried to run but I was late
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS!_**

**_PLEASE ENJOY AND READ ON THE STORY GETS BETTER!_**

**_FOLLOW FAVORITE AND ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Today was just not my day. I gotten myself fired and my rent is running behind I hope my land lord understand. it was a late night again, Everything was quiet and nothing was on or open unless it was the lonely street lights. i looked up at the beautiful sky to see the full moon wasn't alone there was stars everywhere. I smiled knowing there are some hope left in the universe. I took a left down an alley it was a shortcut I take to get home quicker, but then I heard footsteps and turned around to see a man with a crowbar and then I tried to run but it was to late another was in front of me. I tried to scream but it was no use NO ONE could hear me.**

**"shut up you." he grabbed me and turned me around and smiled which revealed his white fangs. He was a tall guy with orange hair and grey eyes and pale skin. He wore a long black trench coat and black pants. "You are pretty cute. I will enjoy this _personally_... you are now the _Creature of the Night_" He tilted my head back to reveal me neck.**

**I screamed again loudly but no one heard me he pulled me closer and was going to bite but something stopped him.**

**"Who are you?" said the other two.**

**She moved so swift and fast she killed them within the blink of an eye. she got closer to me and I moved back and she said "Don't be afraid" she put out her hand I hesitated for a moment and looked at her. "who exactly are you and who are they?" I pointed at the dead bodies on the ground and then I realized blood was all on the ground. I wanted to run away but she said "Please Trust me Young One and we need to move, Hurry!"**

**Something told me to just trust her and I did. I realized how pretty she was. She had the face you can't forget and it could be engraved in your head forever. She had blond hair and blue eyes and very nice skin she was beautiful. Then I grabbed it and we left the scene.**

**That day was the day that changed my life the night rather that taught me a lot. I was no longer the _Creature of the Day_ but a _Black Blood_ instead.**

**I met Jiro and I know what happened in the war because I was there but after that I never saw him or Alice again and I still didn't find my brother or maybe I was wrong...**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Twins

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS!**_

_**FOLLOW FAVORITE AND ENJOY!**_

_**THE STORY GETS BETTER PLEASE CONTINUE READING :)!**_

* * *

**I awoken that night...frighten and beads of sweat rolling down my face. my head was spinning and my vision blurred. I couldn't think of anything except for that night, that night that killed both my parent s and me. I looked at the clock and it was 2:45 in the afternoon. _its late... _ I looked around the room to see everything was the same as I left it.**

**The clothes are thrown everywhere and the dresser has random stuff all over it. The mirror was broken. The only reason I left is because I had a metal breakdown. I kept having dreams about that night.**

**_"Akiko...where are you?"_**

**_"I'm here Mother"_**

**_"Take your brother to the basement...hurry now and whatever you hear don't come out until you nothing anymore. I love you Akiko and Akio"_**

**_"Mother what are y-"_**

**_"Akiko and Akio hurry"_**

**_I toke him to our basement, it was smelly like an old gym locker and damp which smelled more mold, I can't believe how much junk we had down here. There was a million place to hide down here. I took my brother in the closet and heard my mother lock the door._**

**_"Will mommy and daddy be okay Akiko?" Akio looked at me with such worry and he looked terrified._**

**_"To be honest I don't Know. But I am sure they will be okay" I smiled trying to stay positive but I knew the truth.I was worried just like him. then i heard the front door open loudly and heard my father say "PLEASE We need more time...please we need more" and an unfamiliar voice said " you had enough time Takeda" but then I heard my mother's voice and she sounded scared "please Please Don't do this." then the worst thing ever happened... GUN SHOTS...BAM BAM BAM BAM... then i heard a loud thud. Two to be exact._**

**_"Let's get outta here before the police come" said one and the other said "make sure there is no witnesses." I heard the basement door open and Akio winced and I put my hand over his mouth and shushed him. Then the guy came to the door and we were both shaking. I saw him stand right there as if listening by the door and then the doorknob was shaking and then I heard sirens and he ran up the stairs and said "Let's get out of here." Then the foot steps become softer we hid there until we can't hear them anymore. _**

**_We step out of the closet and ran up the stairs and burst into the room and we saw blood everywhere. Tears came in our eyes._**

**_"Akiko look!" He screamed, his voice cracked._**

**_I looked at the bloody remains of our parents... and just cried_**

**_"OPEN UP!"_**

**_I COWARDED IN FEAR THINKING THE MEN HAD RETURNED AND SAW THE POLICE WALK IN_**

**_They took me and my brother away. They put us in an orphanage. They took my brother away and i never saw him again._**

**While me? I stayed in there for most of my life. I cried every night because my brother was away from me. From that night Alice found me to now I have been living my life as a vampire a miserable one at that. I don't know if my brother is dead or not. I haven't been able to tell. My eyes cry every time I think about it.**

**"Why...?" This is the question I always ask myself**

**I got up this afternoon wanting to take a walk I look at myself and say "No longer the creature of the day" I pulled back my black hair and looked at my pale skin. Then I felt a surge a need to drink... I go downstairs...see that**

**"...Mother of...Who are you?"**

**"I am..."**


	3. Chapter 3: Run to Danger

_**DISCLAIMER**:** I OWN NO RIGHTS TO BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS OR TO ANY CHARACTERS IN IT I JUST OWN AKIO AND AKIKO TWINS IN THE STORY AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I THINK OF.**_

* * *

**"I am...(He chokes and looks at me like I am crazy and growls"**

**He attacks me but I move before he can touch me. he, then, pulls out a gun and shoots and it hit me in my stomach, I dropped to the floor and winced in pain. he come before me and says "Akiko your time is up" and picks me up and puts the gun to my head and says "Too bad you're pretty"I saw a dagger on my table.**  
**He cocked the gun but when I heard the sound I kicked and got my dagger off the table next to me and stabbed him. he loosened his grip. and dropped to the floor.**

_**who was that?**_

**I couldn't call the police I was on the run myself. I was looking to see if he had a anything to tell me where he was from i saw a badge that read F.B.I.**

**"They found me... how?" I looked at the guy he had a mask on and long black hair... then I looked at his blood and I got a chill up my spine. I ran upstairs to find a bag, clothes and blood bags. I have been off red blood for almost 95 years and I always get a chill up my spine and suppress the urge. the smell was becoming unbearable I had to leave and fast... 5 Minutes later i had my stuff ready to go... I looked at the man's lifeless body once again and almost cried... ****_I killed this man and he might have been someone who is loved by others..._**** was the only thing going though my mind... soon after i left.**

* * *

**I got on top to the rooftop and this time trying to find a way out of this part of town, but the sun was so bright i was burning i had to find shade QUICK...**

**I was running though the dark alleys making sure i avoid anything human. Then something got my eye i stopped and saw a gang of people... ****_oh no..._**** i jumped up again but i felt a grip around me and soon i was on the ground again and screamed. **

**"Boss she won't shut up"**

**"It doesnt matter we have been looking for this one" said a taller bigger man, He smiled and said "He wants her"**

**"LET ME GO YOU RED BLOODS"**

**He chuckled and said "Who said we were ****_red bloods" _****He smiled which i saw fangs. i was frightened and tried to run but he was holding me tighter**

**"LET ME GO PLEASE!'**

**"Awe she said please" He laughed once again "Let's go Boys" He snapped he fingers and i screamed again...**

_But they didn't know a dark figure was following them..._


	4. Chapter 4: A Little More

_**DISCLAIMER; I OWN NO RIGHTS TO BLACK BLOOD BROTHER JUST THE TWINS AND OTHER NEW CHARACTERS YOU DON'T recognize **_

* * *

**"LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"**

**I looked up and saw a dark room with a window it had a unique design to it. on the window is a picture of a moon shining on the lake. I also saw a couch, table and a chair with chains on it. i mad another effort to get lose but i couldn't move at all. The guy finally let me go but he locked me in the chair.**

**"Hey you! Go tell the Boss we got a prize for him" he came closer to me and said "You're a pretty little blood aren't you?"**

**i spit in his face. "you pervert GET AWAY FROM ME!"**

**He wiped his face and had a furious tone "you are going to regret that" he walked away.**

**I made one last attempt to get out but again it was no use I was stuck here. trapped with the weirdos. I lowered my head. ****_i just need one thing to go right in my life..._**

**"Hello Beautiful"**

**I looked up and saw... Zelman?**

**"Zelman THIS IS YOUR DOING I WANT TO KILL YOU!"**

**He smiled "Calm down Akiko at least I'm not trying to kill you"**

**"ZELMAN LET ME GO!"**

**"You see Akiko i can't do that not yet anyway. you are the most wanted vampire thief in this area and you cost a pretty penny to catch but you see one of those other thugs wouldn't tried to take you in but you see me? I want to keep you all to myself" He smiled and caressed my face. I blushed I couldn't help myself Zelman knows he has always been my secret lover.**

**"I see you are still a womanizer... always filling women's heart with dreams that you crush." he kissed me and I had no choice but to enjoy it but then I jerk my head back and he smiled once again.**

**"You know that isn't me... i want to know why live here when you can live in the Special Zone you don't have to run or hide or anything just be that sexy smart Akiko I always known. come live with me" by this time he is kissing my neck and is putting his hand up my leg.**

**"STOP STOP!" I kicked him and he stopped.**

**He had a hint of shock on his face but that soon was over with a smirk.**

**"You can't resist me Akiko"**

**"I always have why stop here and I am NO ONE'S toy."**

**He was shocked by my response and said "i want you to be... Never mind you will come around Akiko. Men guard her with your lives I will be back in the morning" Soon after he left.**

_**this is completely hopeless i am never going to get out...**_

_**30 minutes later, **_**Pieces of glass hit the floor and in comes a mysterious figure. I couldn't really see who it was but not to long later the figure had beaten the guys to death and came towards me... he untied me and had the same necklace as me... it couldn't be...**

**when he was done untiring me he took my hand.**

**"Akio?"**

**He took off his mask "Hello Akiko"**

**Oh My...**


	5. Chapter 5: A Chunk Of Life Akiko

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DEALING WITH BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS I JUST OWN THE TWINS AND OTHER NEW CHARACTERS.**_

_**ENJOY FOLLOW AND FAVORITE :)**_

* * *

**"Akio... Really? Am I dreaming or my head messing with me?" I was still shocked by this and tears filled my eyes. ****_my brother finally and he is alive._**

**"What have you been doing with you life Akiko? I searched high and low for you literally. I couldn't find you... Anywhere... Then I heard a scream and found you hear. I See you know Zelman..." He smirked**

_**how long was he standing there?**_

**I sighed and said "Yes I do I had a little thing for him in the Past but he used me to get what he wants..." I felt the tears threaten to come but I forced them back.**

**Akio looked at me confused "Akiko tell me every little detail after I left the Orphanage."**

**Tears filled my eyes after I had to rethink about the past.**

_**After you left the Orphanage, I was alone everyday, i mean who would want a girl whose parents died and was emotionally scarred and never talked to anyone except her on little brother. I didn't talk to anyway because I always thought If I did they would leave me alone and I would never get picked. So I never talked to anyone all I had was myself.**_

_**A couple of years later I got a job and worked as a waitress at an expensive restaurant. I was always the most favorite one the only reason was because I was beautiful at least that was what the boss said to me. One night I didn't have enough money to make end's meet and I saw an opportunity to become the best female mobster. I stole and cheated a lot of bosses I didn't feel right doing it at all. So one day I finally quit. But that same week, later that week, I was almost bitten by an Kowloon Child but a blond hair blue eyed girl named Alice saved me but she bite me.**_

_**I woke up that night and saw my hair was longer and eyes was a shade of red more crimson than bloody. My skin was pale and I was terribly bad pain on my neck. I looked around the room and saw a room I wasn't used too.**_

_**The room was filled with plush white sofas, two to be exact, pink walls and nice plush white carpet. Two windows one was open and the other was closed shut. the bed looked like a Queen of England type bed. The room had an elegant style to it like it was expensive looking but cozy.**_

_**I moved aside the blanket that was made of the softest silk and tried to get up but I was to weak to walk. But I tried again and this time I fell again. It was a loud thump, a few seconds later The door burst open. Alice and a black haired guy walked up to me and help me up. I tried to speak but my voice was hoarse and my throat was dry.**_

_**Alice knew immediately what I was trying to say and she said "Jiro give her a cup of water. Hello I am Alice and I helped you with the Kowloon Children. Have you ever heard of Vampires?"**_

_**I shook my head thinking does she think I am slow? Of course I heard of the Black bloods also known as Vampires.**_

_**Jiro finally came back with a cool glass of... Water?**_

_**Alice looked skeptical and said "Jiro Where did you get the from?"**_

_**Jiro smiled warmly and said "Well since she is a Vampire I just wanted to give her a drink I-"**_

_**Alice shot him a warning.**_

_**I looked at both of them in horror now I really can't escape this nightmare. I managed to say something but my since my throat was dry my voice cracked. "I am a vampire?"**_

_**Alice sighed and Jiro tried to apologize but Alice dismissed him and he left the room. She looked at me and said "Yes you are a vampire."**_

_**I managed to laugh and said "Is this some type joke you guys are playing? Because this isn't funny. No one asked if I wanted to be a Vampire. I can't be a Vampire I still have to find My brother and I can't even live with him or die with him because you just had to turn me into a fucking vampire... you are hilarious I promise." this can not be happening...**_

_**Alice looked at me for a long time and finally spoke "I am sorry Akiko but I-"**_

_**"How do you know my name?" I asked confused and still anger.**_

_**"I know you're name from the restaurant you worked at." She said,**_

_**"So you have been stalking me?"**_

_**"No..Oh NO... I just love that restaurant I make Jiro take me there all the time and I know it is busy all the time but I had you as a Waitress only twice and only remembered your name by your looks. To be honest Jiro thought you were pretty cute and was always excited to go there" She smiled trying to lightening my mood**_

_**I blushed and smiled..."Really?" We both laughed and then it stopped after 10 seconds. "Please don't be upset... I really needed you to become a vampire" **_

_**I looked at her puzzled and spoke up"What do you mean you needed me to become a vampire?"**_

_**She fidgeted a minute as if trying to think of the words to say,"well um... The Kowloon Children want you to be on their side because you have a Pure Blood that no other vampire possess and you are maybe the last of it. But then I heard you said you have a brother?"**_

_**"Yes I do but I don't know what you mean by Pure blood"**_

_**She was going to explain but a loud thump came for downstairs and Jiro burst into the room and said "Alice they are here"**_

_**" Take Akiko and go to Sei you will be safe there."**_

_**"What about you?"**_

_**"I will be fine I will meet you later on if I don't then find me here okay" She kissed Jiro and she left outside.**_

_**Jiro looked at me and took me hand and said "I know we just meet not to long ago but I want to tell you to hold on to me and don't let go." I shook my head and held on to him as he flew out into the night. I noticed half of the town was nearly destroyed.**_

_**soon after we came upon Sei I supposed and they told me that I needed to hide and if anything goes wrong scream. As I was hiding I saw Jiro use a special attack method and Sei helped out a lot.**_

_**After that day, Me and Jiro got separated and I never knew if Alice was safe I didn't even know If my brother was alive.**_

**Tears was now streaming down my eyes...**

_**I was so scared and again I felt the loneliness creep on me again.**_

_**I cried because I had to deal with being a black blood myself I couldn't go though the changes I had to deal with my blood lust. I was considered a Murderer because I always had a lust for Red Bloods. when I heard of the Special Zone I couldn't even go because I was not invited.**_

**"so that was my story I can't go anywhere without being hunted or about to be killed"**

**Akio put his hand on my head and hugged me "But how did you meet Zelman?"**

**I looked away and pushed my brother away "well That's something I rather not talk about."**

**My brother looked and me and said " I noticed you said Jiro I met after the war and his little brother Kotaro They are actually good friends of mine. But the thing is they lived in the special zone. I can go there as much as I please and I want you to join me I will find a way to find to get you in. I will ask about you. I will make sure you are with me I want to meet you for the answer."**

**"Have you not heard what I said What Zelman did to me affected me and Jiro Relationship he doesn't Want to see me." Even he doesn't understand... I flew off and didn't what to hear another word of it.**

**I found an empty apartment and toke shelter there for the night. I heard a knock and looked up to see someone i didn't expect to see him again...twice...**

**"Hello love... I need you to come with me" he came over picked me up and ran off with me in his arms. I was about to fight back but he used a the sleep tactic and I fell asleep instantly.**

**The next morning I was in Zelman's bed...**


	6. Chapter 6: A Chunk of Life Part 2 Akio

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT ANY RIGHTS TO BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS!_**

**_ENJOY FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!_**

* * *

**As Akio saw Akiko walk out, he became up set and wanted to run after her but he had a good feeling he was going to run into her again. So he flew back to the special zine and back to the house where Kotaro, Jiro and Mimiko was waiting for him.**

**Mimiko spoke up, "Hey Akio where have you been?" She said as she came out of the kitchen. Kotaro ran and hugged him and Jiro waved to him with a pleasant smile.**

**"Well actually I have been with an old friend... Actually an old Family member..." He said as he hugged Kotaro.**

**"Oh my you found a family member? Why didn't you bring them back?" Mimiko said happily.**

**Jiro looked at him and wondered what he was going to say next. Akio had a feeling he knew what he was going to say.**

**"She didn't want to come and she had can't come without an official welcome."**

**"Who is this family member Akio?" Jiro said as he walked up toward him.**

**"You know her.." Akio said as he looked away. "My twin sister... Akiko"**

**Jiro froze at the name and put on his hat and said "Where?!"**

**Akio looked at him and said "At the old warehouse but she bailed on me. She left me because she was upset at me. She thinks you are still mad at her for what she did. Which doesn't make since because her story really doesn't expl-"**

**"She lied to you" He sounded upset. "Her and I had a complicated relationship. we acted like brother and sister when around people but always lovers when we were alone, She told me about Zelman but never of how intimate they were. How much she truly desired him, I was hurt by that day I already lost one love and then I lost another."**

**Akio sounded upset "Please Jiro understand Akiko never loved Zelman at least that is what I heard."**

**Jiro raised his voice "FROM HER MOUTH? WELL SHE LIED TO YOU OKAY..." He calmed down "But no matter how much I try She has always been in my mind forever... Akio, I love your sister and I always will."**

**Akio looked at him and said "You know my Mom would get mad at Akiko and always said that to me when Akiko could been stubborn."**

**Kotaro looked at Akio. "Akio could you tell me how your life has been when you left Akiko? Please Oh please I love the story" He smiles and Akio returns it.**

**"Okay so when I left the orphanage, I was taken up by a really nice lady and very cool guy. They were both married and wanted a child desperately. They could have been had a Child but they were both so busy all the time and I was taken care of by a Butler named Giles and a Maid named Olivia. They toke care of me and raised me to be the person I am today." He paused smiling at the thought.  
**

**"I was very happy, When I moved out I got an house and got a job and dedicated my life into finding my sister. Sometimes I didn't sleep because I was worried if she was dead or not and then I would dream about her some nights and it was only one memory and that was when she and I was always having adventures everywhere in the town. But One day Death struck My life during the Kowloon Shock, My adopted parents and the help was dead when I saw them. I had no more tears because of what happened to my family years before. I ran far away from the shock and toke shelter in a broken building I looked at the way Jiro was defeating all the Kowloon Children. When it was all over I came out and walked around and then a Sword was on my back and I heard him say 'Don't move if you want to live' I turned around see Jiro and he was shocked by my appearance at first then he got used to it. He looked at me and said 'Akiko?' I looked at him like he was crazy but then I realized 'YOU KNOW MY SISTER' he was thrown by the question" He looked at Jiro and looked back at Kotaro. And he continued "He looked away 'You must be Akio...' I nodded and asked 'Where is she?' He looked at me and said 'well I don't know where she is right now.. but if you help me I can help you.' I nodded and the deal was I help him look for someone and he will help me look for Akiko. We searched and found that person which was you Kotaro." Kotaro smiled at the thought and Akio sighed "I never found Akiko until now."**

**Mimiko finally spoke up and said "so the family member was Akiko, Why don't you guys go out and find her I will stay here and watch Kotaro." She smiled and looked at Akio "Don't worry at least you know she is alive and well." **

**Akio smiled at her, If anyone can cheer him up it was Mimiko. He looked at Jiro once more and He nodded and They both flew out the window.**

* * *

**Akiko looked around for a clue of where she was and a young girl with glasses walked in and looked at Akiko with hatred. She had a really mean tone "You umm Akiko is it? Zelman wants to see you."**

**"Well I don't want to see him." Akiko said with great annoyance in her tone.**

**"You have no choice either that or you die." The girl said with irritation.**

**"Well I rather die than see her." Akiko could feel the tension in the room and smirked at it. "You must love Zelman" She knew she got the girl off guard and the girl looked at her and blushed and smiled "Actually He is amazing and I don't know why he waste his time on you." She said as she narrowed her eyes.**

**"Well Miss Zelman doesn't love you because he loves me and if you ask He told me and if he didn't he would not have spent his time trying to find me. He doesn't love you because you are a stupid slut."**

**She looked at her and saw how her anger was boiling over. She calmed herself and said "Look Zelman does loves me and I-" Akiko said "HA" and suppressed the laugh. "What? What's SO funny?" **

**"Well you know you are not even vampire are you? You have been trying to ask Zelman to turn you into one but see He doesn't want you to live that long." Akiko got up and moved toward the young girl. The girl tried to sound brave but failed. "I supposed that you are?" Akiko nodded. and got closer to her neck and whispered "Yes and I love the sound of your blood." She was about to bite until she felt the girl tense up. She smirked "Don't worry it won't hurt." But as soon as she was about to again Zelman walked it. His smile widened even more at the sight.**

**"Akiko I see you met Maria." Akiko moved away from her and Maria ran out the room. Akiko smile went into a frown "What do you want Zelman?" She put her hand out her hip and bit her lip and sucked the blood coming out." **

**"I see you are thirsty, well When was the last time you had blood and I mean actual Red blood not a substitute."**

**"A long time and since my blood packs are gone I need blood." She said as she walked by the window.**

**"I will let you go but you have to promise me you won't go to your brother."**

**" I make no promises regarding that Zelman and you know I never will and you always mistake me as a person who is weak and not as strong as you ." Akiko kicked the window open and said "I have no time for this. You, Zelman Clock, are the worst person in the world." She soon left after that. **

**Zelman smirked and said "She has no idea my love we will be back together whether you like it or not." And he walked away to Maria.**

**"Hello beautiful" He said as he got closer to her.**

**Maria blushed and looked at him and said "Zelman did you hear what she said to me?"**

**"Yes I heard everything"**

**"Is it true?"**

**"Of course not she is crazy I love you with all my heart."**

**She smiled and said "I love you too" and walked away.**

**"Foolish girl."**

* * *

**As Jiro was flying he spotted Black hair and a black shirt and black long pants with boots. "Akio look" Akio looked and smiled "AKIKO!"**

**Akiko heard her name and looked at them and smiled at Akio and saw Jiro and started to fly away but Jiro was to fast for her.**

**"I knew you was going to run"Jiro looked at her and smiled "Hello Akiko long time no see"**

**"Jiro please let me go." Akiko said**

**"No you are not running" Jiro said**

**"Besides you are coming with us." Akio said **

**"But I am thirsty."**

**"Well here" Jiro revealed his neck. "Have a drink"**

**Akiko felt the pulse and saw the blood rushing in his neck. She refused "I need a Blood pack not your neck. I stopped drinking that years ago." **

**Akio smiled "We have tons at the house" **

**"I can't enter the special zone because I am not invited," she sounded disappointed **

**Jiro smiled "Mimiko will let you in I will stay here and keep you company and Akio go get Mimiko."**

**Akio smiled "Be right back."**

**As Akio left, Jiro looked at Akiko and she kissed him and whispered "I miss you Jiro" She cradled his face.**

**"I missed you too Akiko" Jiro smiled and kissed her again "Please don't think I am mad at you"**

**"You forgive me..?"**

**"Of course I can't stay mad at you" Jiro said and then she bit into his neck and drank to her heart's desire.**


	7. Chapter 7: We will See

**_DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS JUST AKIO AND AKIKO._**

**_FOLLOW, FAVORITE, ENJOY!_**

* * *

**When the 3 black bloods was finally at home, Akiko was surprised at the beautiful house they had yellow walls and white carpets and and black couches and closed windows which was dark and a flat screen television and beautiful flower paintings. Akiko met Mimiko, She welcomed her with open arms which kind of frightened Akiko but was willing to try, "Hello Akiko I can't believe how much I haven't heard of you because none of these knuckleheads told me how beautiful you are, But I am Mimiko." She smiled and giggled "I am so happy I am no longer the only girl."**

**"BIG BROTHER YOU'RE BACK" then a blond headed little boy ran to Jiro. First Akiko froze at the little boy but then realized that's Alice.**

**"Kotaro I want you to met a very special girl." He smiled again at Akiko. "Akiko this is my ****_little brother _****Kotaro and Kotaro this is a friend of mine Akiko."**

**"Ooo Brother she is pretty..." He smiled "Hello Akiko... Have we met before?" He had a questioning message on his face.**

**"I don't believe we have" She smiled at him.**

**Kotaro whispered to Jiro "Is she your girlfriend?"**

**Jiro froze at the statement and blushed and smiled like he was embarrassed and said"What made you think that?" **

**"Well Akiko is Akio's Twin and You seemed like the mention of her name you blush and smile." He looked st her then looked back at him. "SHE IS... ISN'T SHE?"**

**Akiko looked at them and said "um What are you guys talking about?"**

**"Nothing at all... Mimiko show Akiko her room and you get settled in and come down when you are ready." He smiled.**

**"Well come on I can show you to your room follow me and we can talk about a lot of stuff while we are there." Mimiko smiled.**

**"Can I go?" asked Kotaro**

**"Come on Kotaro" Said Akiko Happily. "YA" and the three went upstairs which left Akio and Jiro with each other only.**

**"I see the look you gave my sister."**

**"Well you can say that I am not over her, I really love Akiko and when I touched her all the feelings returned and I couldn't help myself"**

**"Well I can smell her on you."**

**"I know you can She drunk my blood after you left."**

**"Do you really love her?"**

**"...Yes I do..." there was a long pause after he said it.**

**"Well I approve" He smiled **

**"What?" Jiro looked at his best friend and said "You approve?"**

**"When I was little I have always been told if my father wasn't around I have to look after Akiko. So if my father was here he would approve of you,"**

**"Thanks Akio but I don't know if she has feelings for Zelman... She was really passionate about him before."**

**"Yeah but still Akiko will be Akiko." They both smiled, and laughed and then it quickly stopped when they heard a loud crash and scream from upstairs and when they ran upstairs there was a big hole in the wall and saw that 2 girls and a boy was gone. then they noticed that Cassandra was standing in front of them.**

**"hello boys are you looking for your loved ones?" She smirked "Come on you guys"**

**Mimiko & Akiko came out with their eyes a golden color and they both knew that the girls wasn't themselves. "WHERE IS KOTARO?" Jiro yelled.**

**"Don't worry Zelman won't hurt him yet..." She laughed evily "Take care of them girls."**

**"We can't hurt them Akio." said Jiro**

**"I know" Said Akio**

**"See you" She left after that to leave the guys against girls...**


	8. Chapter 8: A Beautiful Misery

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Black Blood Brothers,**_

_**You guys I owe you an apology…. I haven't been on in forever because well school is back and this is the most important of my life… JUNIOR YEAR! Yes I am excited and pumped but there will be longer times to getting more stories… understand please? My birthday is tomorrow and I wanted to post this for my present to you guys so **____** and I want to post my original story of this its better than this one and the conflict dealing between good and evil brother and sister but I don't know just tell me what you guys think . Anyway my stories have been too short and I shall make it longer so my four favorite words! **___

_**ENJOY, FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**_

"Hello boys are you looking for your loved ones?" She smirked "Come on you guys"

Mimiko & Akiko came out with their eyes a golden color and they both knew that the girls weren't themselves. "WHERE IS KOTARO?" Jiro yelled.

"Don't worry! Zelman won't hurt him yet..." She laughed evilly "Take care of them girls."

"We can't hurt them Akio." said Jiro

"I know" Said Akio

"See you" She left after that to leave the guys against girls...

"Jiro what do we do now?" Akio said with a terrified tone.

"Just do what I do" Jiro suddenly got out his weapon and had ran toward Akiko. He pushed her through the hole and they both landed on the hard concrete which put a hole in it. Akio ran outside and saw Jiro on top of Akiko, who was struggling to become free.

"What is wrong with you?!" Akio screamed.

"Get Mimiko they are under a spell!" yelled Jiro.

Akio jumped back into the room to discover Mimiko already leaving. He went after her, Him on her tail and her moving at an incredible speed. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her hand but as soon as he does her hand moves forward sending him on one way ticket through the wall of a building. He tries to recover but Mimiko struck at him with unbelievable force that sent him through 5 buildings. He, then, gets up and grabs her by the legs and swung her around and tossed her aside like an old toy. She fell on the ground and through the smoke she came back into the air and kicked Akio back to the house where she started chasing after her.

"JIRO!" screamed Akio.

"DON'T HURT THEM!" He said as Akiko was on top of him with the look of rage and anger in her eyes and her movement was just as upsetting.

Then Akio realized it, He had known this spell forever, it the _**Nikui-ikari**_** (**_**Anger-Hateful**_**) spell which meant the person under it is consumed with anger and full of hate. That power up an influence within the victim and only way to break it was to remind them of what happiness is.**

**Mimiko appeared in his sight and he said, "Mimiko do you remember that time where me and you went to the fair in town and you were so sick from too many hotdogs you puked in the clown's shoes?"**

**She stifled a giggle but her expression was still Hateful. "But what about that time where we hid Jiro's hat in the trash and he exploded on the delivery man because he thought the man stole it?"**

"**That was you who hid my hat?" said Jiro**

"**THIS IS NOT THE TIME JIRO!" yelled Akio.**

**Mimiko suddenly fell silent and laughed after a minute of silence and she suddenly fell on top of Akio, Akio looked at Mimiko and said "I think it worked!" He yelled. Mimiko suddenly looked into Akio's eyes and kissed him. "Thank you Akio, I tried to stop it but I couldn't come out the trance it was like a horrible dream," He hugged her, "But Akiko?" Said Mimiko, "She can't leave the state of mind that she is."**

**Akio looked at his sister and saw so much Rage, Pain, and Hate in his eyes. He hoped Jiro can find the happiness within her.**

"_**Akiko?" Akiko woke up from the mind state to see Jiro fighting her off. All around her was memories of hurt and maybe even pain. She couldn't bring herself to look at them. She tried to turn away but it kept pooping her face. The dark room was filled swirling storm clouds everywhere. She looked up to find a rose, the most beautiful red rose ever, it was surrounded by barbed wire dripping from it was... Water? That's weird…then instead the rose was weeping. She saw the rose was looking at a two specific memories. She saw that it was her parent's death and the day that changed that way she thought about Zelman.**_

"_**I have to go Jiro" Akiko smiled**_

"_**Why so early?" Jiro questioned**_

"_**I have to go meet with Alice" She replied,**_

"_**Oh?" He raised his eyebrow in suspension.**_

"_**Mhmm" She ran out of the house not knowing Alice was in her room sleeping so Jiro knew where she was really going just hoping she would tell the truth. So he followed her.**_

_**Akiko turned down a dark alley and was knocking on the door; she was greeted by a red-haired man with red beautiful eyes. He smiled at her seductively, "Hello Akiko you are looking gorgeous tonight."**_

_**Akiko pulled back her long black hair, and looked at the black dress she had on "Thanks, Zelman" Jiro told her many times to stay away from him but she was too blinded by her feelings to Zelman. She walked inside and sat on the couch. Zelman watched her and said "Akiko why are you here? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow,"**_

"_**Zelman I came to break this off… for good" She said as she sighed.**_

_**Zelman shook his head and laughed "Why is it because of that vampire you are so in love with? He doesn't even love you his feelings are forever in Alice's. How many times have you tried this and expect me to follow though? You are truly gullible,"**_

_**Akiko narrowed her eyes in anger. "He does love me and He cares about me,"**_

"_**Tell Me Takeda, when was the last time he showed affection towards you? When has he ever kissed you? Or even touched you in a lover's way?" He raised an eyebrow only to see her tearing up and he smiled "Exactly…"**_

_**Akiko stood up and with a flick of her finger Zelman was lifted in to the air, "Don't you ever…"**_

"_**What are going to do? You can't someone you are madly in love with can you?"**_

_**Akiko screamed "SHUT UP!" And with a flick of her risk she shoved him into the wall. Zelman at light speed and grabbed her. "Stop fighting me Akiko" He kissed her while she was struggling to get away. But then he bit into her neck and she fell into his arms and he pulled her down to his lap then he moved his lips to her lips.**_

_**Suddenly a burst though the door startled them, but who burst though the door was the most unforgivable thing, It was Jiro… He looked in the two pairs of red eyes and walked out. Before He left he said "I hope you are happy," and before Akiko can move Zelman pulled her back.**_

"_**Forget him love this was the plan" Then the rest was blurred…**_

_**Akiko looked into it and saw it playing over and over again and she walked away and the anger and pain swirled around her. She never had been this angry before. She wasn't angry at anyone else but her and Zelman. Then of a sudden she heard Jiro voice say" Akiko please snap out of it, I don't care what has happened in the past you I always loved you and I blame myself for no showing it, All I want to do is hold that beautiful girl you have always been it was never your fault, Alice knew where my feelings lied and she told me to go after you but I hesitated and I am Sorry…Don't let what has happened turn you cold"**_

_**The rose that was overhead stopped weeping and she saw that it glowed a bright red… Crimson red, for the first time in years Akiko felt safe and loved… She toke control of her own body and ended into Jiro's arms, she smiled and said "I love you…" Jiro kissed her and Akio ran to hug Akiko "Don't scare me like that ever again," Mimiko smiled "Hello Beautiful…." They all smiled but it soon faded when emptiness set in. "We have to find Kotaro…" Said Akiko.**_


End file.
